


But seas between us broad have roared

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: AO3 Fundraiser Auction, Frottage, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was familiar, so familiar it was burned into the back of his brain but it had been a long time. Long enough that he couldn’t actually remember when it had been, but obviously not long enough that either of them had forgotten what it felt like.<br/></i>
</p>
<p>Or, Adam and Tommy ring in a new year in an old way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But seas between us broad have roared

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the most delayed auction fic in the history of auction fics, and I am so sorry for the delay! This was written for Leela, who was pretty open with her request, so I hope it's alright that I deviated from the original plan. 
> 
> I haven't written in Adam fandom in a really long time, and haven't written Adam and Tommy in even longer, so this was a bit meta for me, writing a story in an old fandom about two friends falling into old patterns together. Kind of fun, and I hope it works! Admittedly, I don't know a lot of details about how they actual spent New Year's after the show, but that's what fic is all about!
> 
> And thanks as always to Jane for not just betaing, but pushing me to get this done :)

It was late, so late it was almost early, and the hotel was silent as they stumbled down the hallway. Tommy tripped over his boots, clinging to Adam’s arm and nearly bringing them both down before they managed to right themselves. Adam laughed, drunken and loud and Tommy tried to shush him, only managing to make more noise as they clamoured down the hall towards Adam’s room. They’d probably woken up all their neighbours by the time they reached the door, Adam cursing as he fumbled with the keycard, his fingers feeling thick with drink.

Finally, they were inside, clumsily kicking off their boots and tossing jackets over chairs, and Adam sighed as he collapsed onto the bed, sinking into it easily. His limbs felt heavy and warm, after-show adrenaline starting to give way to the alcohol coursing through his system. Tommy was still struggling with his boots, laces not cooperating with his fingers, and when they finally gave way, he nearly fell over, his shoulder hitting the wall with a thump.

“Get over here,” Adam said, shuffling over to make room.

Tommy laid down heavily, curling contentedly on his side, giving Adam a lazy smile. “That was a great show.”

“It really was.” Adam grinned, his eyes bright. “I’ve missed it. All of us being up there, the fans. Best way to right in a new year, right?”

“Totally,” Tommy agreed, shifting across the bed until he was close enough to rest his head on Adam’s shoulder. “This okay?”

Adam nodded, wrapping an arm around Tommy and pulling him in. “Course it is.” Never one to turn down a cuddle, especially when he’d had a few drinks, Adam soaked in the warmth of Tommy in his arms, bending his head to nose through Tommy’s hair a bit. He smelled like stage and sweat and beer, but Adam just breathed it in deeper, the familiar smell setting off something inside of him.

He moved his hands down Tommy’s back, spreading his fingers out wide at the base of Tommy’s spine. Tommy sighed at the touch and pressed back into it, barely enough for Adam to notice. Adam moved slowly, tired and loose but with purpose, sliding his other hand up Tommy’s arm, around to the back of his head, fingers curling into the hair there. Tommy tipped his head back, his eyes fluttering shut and Adam paused, taking in the sight in front of him. It was familiar, so familiar it was burned into the back of his brain but it had been a long time. Long enough that he couldn’t actually remember when it had been, but obviously not long enough that either of them had forgotten what it felt like.

“Adam...” Tommy’s voice was gravelly, rough around the edges, his eyes open now, but still heavy-lidded.

“Is this alright?” Adam slid his hand slowly around Tommy’s jaw, tipping his chin up just a bit, his thumb rubbing slow circles against Tommy’s skin.

Tommy nodded, reaching up to wrap his hand around Adam’s wrist and hold it where it was. “Yeah, always.”

That was all Adam needed, bending and capturing Tommy’s lips in a messy kiss. As soon as their lips touched, it was like no time had passed since the last time they’d done this, both of them falling into a familiar rhythm. Adam moved his hands to Tommy’s shoulders and pushed him back gently, shifting them until he was on top, pressing Tommy back into the mattress. Tommy groaned beneath him, arching his hips up, and Adam could feel that he was already hard in his jeans.

Adam ground his hips down to make Tommy groan again, bending to swallow the sounds with his mouth. They were pressed together from shoulder to hips, and Tommy let his legs fall open, making room for Adam between them. Even through their jeans, Adam could feel the heat of Tommy’s cock now pressing alongside his own, and he rocked into it, Tommy’s fingers digging into Adam’s shoulders as they moved, one leg wrapping around Adam’s waist to hold him close. They kissed messily, as fast and hungry as their earlier touches had been slow and lazy, all teeth and tongues and gasping as they thrust against each other, chasing a release that suddenly seemed so urgent.

Tommy dragged his hand away from Adam’s shoulder and shoved it between them, mumbling Adam’s name as he tried to work open the button on his jeans. Adam caught up to him and paused, pulling back just far enough to allow them both to get their jeans open and shoved down their hips, both of them groaning loudly when their hot, naked cocks pressed against one another. Adam spit into his hand and wrapped it around both of them, just enough slick to ease the slide. He stroked slowly at first, the feel of Tommy’s cock pressed hard against his making his breath catch in his throat, Tommy beneath him thrusting up into his grasp as best he could.

He bent down, trapping his hand between them awkwardly, but Tommy had his head tossed back into the pillows, his neck a long, pale line and Adam couldn’t ignore it. He dragged his teeth across Tommy’s jaw and down, swiping his tongue over Tommy’s pulse before biting down, sucking just the way he knew Tommy liked it. Tommy nearly shouted, his hips arching up, his cock twitching against Adam’s. Adam buried his face in Tommy’s neck and moaned at that, pulling away reluctantly after one final bite at the spot that was already beginning to purple. 

He lifted himself up just enough so he could stroke their cocks in earnest, swiping his thumb over the wet heads and smearing it down, making the slide even slicker. Below him Tommy moaned and writhed, every stroke and squeeze wringing another sound out of him and making his hips work up against Adam’s hand. It was addictive, getting under Adam’s skin and driving him forward, to stroke just a little bit faster or press just a little bit harder. 

Tommy tossed his head on the pillows, his hands dropping to fist in the comforter, twisting the fabric in his fingers as his teeth dug into his lip in a failed attempt to stifle his moans. Adam knew he was close, recognized all the signs and he kept on, rocking his hips so their cocks were sliding together even in his tight grip. Tommy came with a shout, his body drawing up like a bow, his come spilling hot over Adam’s fingers and cock. It was too much to take, the feeling of all the tension leaving Tommy’s body at once, his come slicking Adam’s strokes, and it was only moments before Adam followed him over the edge, throwing his head back and spilling onto Tommy’s stomach, his come splattering over the hem of Tommy’s t-shirt.

Adam’s arm gave out a little bit beneath him and he let himself fall to bed, the movements pretty awkward considering they were both still trapped in their clothes and more than a bit covered in come. He reached up with his clean hand to grip Tommy’s chin and pull him in for a kiss, this one soft and easy, the harsh edges all taken away. They kissed lazily for a long while, until Adam went to put his other hand down and realized it was cold and sticky, come drying on his fingers.

“Ugh.” Adam wrinkled his nose, looking around for something to wipe himself off with. “Never really get used to that.”

Tommy laughed and lifted himself off the bed just enough to drag his soiled t-shirt over his head, tossing it to Adam. “Here, use this. ‘S a lost cause anyways.” He slurred his words a little, eyelids drooping as tiredness finally caught up to him, drink and the post-show crash settling in to stay. Adam wiped his hand off as best he could, and wiped up the mess on Tommy’s stomach, tossing the shirt into a corner. That was definitely a tomorrow problem. He dragged his own shirt off and they both shimmied out of their jeans, sliding under the blankets, sighing as the comforter settled warm and heavy over them.

Adam reached over to flick the light off, lifting his arm to let Tommy curl closer to him, already close to sleep. Tommy lifted his head from Adam’s chest for a moment, and Adam could just make out the sleepy grin on his face even in the dark room.

“Not a bad way to ring in the new year.”

Adam laughed softly, sliding his hand down Tommy’s back to rest in the curve of his spine. “No, not a bad way at all.”


End file.
